Our Queen
by CubVitaniLioness
Summary: What if during Scar's region the lionesses kept Sarabi as their secret queen away from Zira and Scar. AU
1. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: This is in an alternate univsere and a what if story. What if the lionesses ignored Scar and Zira's ruling and had Sarabi still as their queen?

After Scar's speach in the movie...

"I will take Zira as my queen." He said, mostly eyeing Sarabi.

"But Sarabi is queen!" Sarafina shouted.

Scar ignored her and he and Zira went to PrideRock.

"Sarabi...you will always be our queen." Sarafina said. All the other lionesses nodded.

"Isn't Zira queen?" Nala asked.

"Hush Nala...we will ignore Scar and have Sarabi as our secret queen." Sarafina said.

"Yeah...but don't tell Scar." A lioness named Maybell a brown lioness with beige underfur, said to Nala.

"Everyone...will it be safe?" Sarabi asked

"We will protect you queen Sarabi." Said Honey, another lioness. Her fur was as gold as honey, which is how she got her name. Her underfur was a light yellow.

Sarabi smiled. She would be the secret queen for all these lionesses.

"But, mom PrideRock is taken, and Sarabi needs a place to rule from." Nala said to Sarafina.

"She's right." Said Nera another lioness with dark fur and creamish underfur. (She would of been an Outsider.)

"Sarabi you stay here we'll find you a place to rule from." Said Honey.

The lionesses explored the Pridelands to find a rock or anything for Sarabi.

Honey ran up and down the grasslands in the dark night.

"Nothing." She grumbled under her breath and kept looking.

The other lionesses did too and looked all over. Nera growled because she couln't find one ethier.

"What are you looking for?" Asked a voice. Nera looked up and saw Zira.

"Umm...nothing Zira." Nera said nervously.

"Hmm.." Zira said supsicously and walked off.

Nera countinued looking. As did the other lionesses.

"I found one!" Sarafina announced. It was a kind of large rock (It seemed like a pebble compared to PrideRock however.) It had a small ledge to suppourt a lioness. It also had a small hole that could make a den for one lioness.

"Perfect!" Sarabi said with a smile.

Sarabi stood on her rock and stared at her pride.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

"Where are you lionesses going?" Scar growled as they started to walk away.

"Uhh...hunting.." Sarafina lied. Zira and Scar nodded and went off to Priderock. The hyenas lay down and napped while  
>they thought the lionesses would get them food. They had told Scar and Zira, Sarabi died. They didn't care and went on<br>with life.

"Maybell, Honey...can you get some food for Sarabi?" Sarafina asked.

Maybell and Honey nodded and ran off into the grasslands. The other lionesses went to Sarabi's new rock.

"Good morning!" Sarabi said. "Where's Maybell and Honey?"

"Hunting for our Pride." Sarafina said, "Sorry. I shouldn't have given commands to the lionesses."

"It's alright. I was going to send out a hunting party anyways." Sarabi started. "How'd you get away from Scar?"

"We said we were hunting!" Nala piped in.

"Hmm...well what will you say when you return empty mouthed?" Sarabi asked nervously.

"Well...we can say the herds had left." Nera suggested.

"Hmm...no, that would be suspcious. Just bring them back a zebra or somthing." Sarabi said. Just then Honey and Maybell  
>came in dragging in two zebras, an okapi and a hippo. They dragged a lot of the hippo to their queen. Sarabi smiled and<br>ate some. The other lionesses also started eating.

"Now my first royal degree,...we need to get the other animals here so they won't have to live under Scar's rule." Sarabi  
>said. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

"How?" Sarafina asked.

"Well...it would be suspicious if Scar and Zira saw them all leave at once." Sarabi started. "How about we gather some at a time. We need to get the animals who  
>have children first, so the kids won't suffer. Then expecting animals. Then the rest, a little at a time so Scar will think the herds are dying out."<p>

"Maybe he will think it's the hyenas fault and exile them!" Said Senera another lioness.

"Scar would be weak without the hyenas!" Honey said happily. " Then WE could take on Scar and Zira. We could defeat them and have Sarabi as our queen and lead  
>the herds back!"<p>

"Perfect Honey!" Sarabi said. "We will start tommrow. Now we need some lionesses what can be sneaky and get them here."

Sarafina, Nera and Honey stepped forward.

"Hmm...we need one more. How about you Spotty?" Sarabi asked. Spotty was a nervous lioness and she looked up wide eyed.

".sure Sarabi...anything for our queen." Spotty choked out.

"Ahh sister! Be brave, you should be honored you're doing somthing important for the queen." Dotty said with a smirk. She hit Spotty lightly with her head which  
>startled Spotty. Dotty rolled her eyes and walked over to Sly Eye.<p>

"Oh...alright..." Spotty trembled.

The next day...

Sarafina, Nera, Honey and Spotty strode out into the grasslands to find a few animals to bring back to their new land.

"Hello Spotty..what are you and these lionesses doing?" Zira asked.

"Ahhh! Oh umm...hi Zira...we were...uhh...hunting..." Spotty lied.

"Hmm...you seem a little nervous of my question to be hunting." Zira said.

"No! No! You just startled me..." Spotty lied again.

"Hmm...well I must go back to hunting also." Zira said suspciously.

Spotty was thrilled when Zira went off to hunt and tried to find animals to bring back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sarafina found a giraffe and her son.

"Hello you two...follow me. We have a place where Sarabi is our queen." Sarafina said. The mother giraffe smiled, while  
>her son was confused. They followed Sarafina to the new land.<p>

"Good job Sarafina!" Sarabi said with a smile.

"What do you think Sarabi? Should I get more animals?" Sarafina asked.

"No..one is fine for you to get today." Sarabi said. Sarafina smiled and layed down. She needed a nap, looking for an  
>animal was harder than it seemed. She closed her eyes and had a calm nap in the nice, cool shade.<p>

Spotty managed to get an elephant mother with her son and daughter back to the land without getting squashed or  
>caught. She seemed a bit braver bringing the elephant back than before.<p>

"Thank you Spotty." Sarabi said. Spotty was a litte hesitant, but she smiled at her. Sarabi smiled back.

It took about a month, but they managed to get the other animals out of Scar's evil rule. The other animals liked this  
>better than Scar's ruling. Sarabi was still queen to them, not Zira. They thought Zira was as evil as Scar. They were<br>afraid of when the "heir" Would be born to the Pride.

"So when do you think he will exile the hyenas?" Nala asked happily.

"It's not a garuntee, Nala. It's a hope." Sarabi said trying to sound calm. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day...

"Sarafina!" Scar yelled.

Sarafina walked over. "Scar what is it?"

"Where are the animals?" Scar growled.

"Hmm...I don't know Scar...maybe the hyenas killed them all." Sarafina lied.

"Oh Sarafina my dear," Scar started in a fake sweet voice, "The hyenas would never do that. They are my close friends...now Sarafina stop worrying."

Sarafina scowled then sighed. She was disappointed it didn't work. She started to walk away with some other lionesses.

"Where are you going?" Scar growled, as Zira walked by his side.

"Hunting.." Sarafina lied quickly and nervously.

"Hunting...well, how about Zira comes with. She is expecting and-" Scar started.

"Di-id you say...expecting!" Sarafina said shocked.

"Yes...she's pregnant with the heir to the throne." Scar said.

"The UN rightful heir." Sarafina muttered under her breath.

"And I think she needs exercise." Scar said.

"N-no we'll be fine on our own. Come on Nala..." Sarafina responded.

"Nala is too young to hunt why are you bringing her?" Scar asked.

"Well...she needs to learn..." Sarafina lied. "Well bye!" She ran off with the other lionesses.

When they were almost specs on the horizon, Scar said, "Zira...follow them, but make sure they don't see you. Something is going on that I don't trust."

Zira smirked. She then ran off after the lionesses.

"Good Zira...I'm sure our heir will be as smart as you." Scar said, then turned to the hyenas to give them a speech.


	6. Chapter 6

Zira follow the lionesses as they went to Sarabi's land.

"Where are these lionesses going?" Zira mumbled. She secretly followed them still determined. She hid behind a corner as they went into their kingdom.

"Queen Sarabi…" Sarafina said.

"QUEEN!" Zira roared and ran out into the crowd of lionesses.

"Zira!" They shouted in unison as she ran out. "How did you-?" Sarafina started.

"Find you? Well I followed you, under the command of king Scar." Zira hissed. "He will be very unpleased to hear about THIS Pride, that should be his."

"Zira,no!" Sarabi said horrified.

" I must…I am his queen." Zira said with a smirk. She started to run off, but two lionesses blocked her.

"Out of the way!" Zira roared. The lionesses were taken back in fear, and Zira made off.

"We have to stop her!" Sarabi commanded. The lionesses started chasing after Zira.


End file.
